Darkness will always confuse me
by iitg22
Summary: set at the end of bite club and before last breath: drama is part of life in Morganville and in this twist between the books everything could change forever. I'd like to point out that I've changed a few things about the books so sorry to anyone who is confused it's just the way my plot went!
1. Chapter 1

**Shane was still upset. It had been a few weeks since the run in with Bishop and the Fighting club and Shane was doing everything he could to make it up to Claire for coming so close to hurting her.**

_Claire's POV_

Here he goes again saying sorry, begging for forgiveness I tell him every time "Shane its ok I forgive you" yet he still carries on. Today was no different, we'd woken up together in Shane's room last night had been exciting. The Claire I wanted to be was only around when I was with Shane. He was apologising again he still couldn't believe he had come so close to hurting me. "I'm so sorr" He was saying again but I cut him off "Shane stop it, stop saying sorry" "But" he started "No just leave it I know you feel bad but just stop, your forgiven and your going to have to let go of me soon or Myrnin will be going mental soon" he raised his eyebrows at me "Fine mental-er than he already is but that saying would work on anybody else apart from Monica Morrell!" We burst out laughing and slowly he let me out of the warm hug we had entangled ourselves in. I didn't want to leave him it had been a while since we had laughed without the bad thoughts hovering awkwardly in-between us. Now life could carry on.

I slowly and I mean slowly as Shane kept grabbing for me, got out of bed and stumbled across the dim room. I squealed when something hard touched my foot only to realise it was a dvd cover that had been casually thrown across the room. Shane was laughing at me again and I could make out his large figure reaching for me from the bed. I squealed again, ran out the room laughing and screaming at the same time and ran for my room. I grabbed all clean clothes as it appeared I was only wearing pants and Shane's shirt. I pegged it to the bathroom just as Shane left his room, groaning slightly. It was 9 in the morning which is way to early for Shane. He saw me stood frozen at the bathroom door and he started heading for me. I jumped through the doorway, shut the door and shouted a victory "HA!" before getting in the shower.

_Shane's POV _

Well at least I knew Claire forgave me but I still felt like a complete dickhead for even thinking for a second of hurting her. I headed downstairs with a banging headache – the problem with early mornings- I went into the kitchen and started up the coffee machine. If i was going to be up might as well stay up with a bit of energy. 2o minutes later Claire wandered in looking fresh and kissable, I really had to hold myself back, I gripped my coffee mug slightly harder for support. "I'm going now mental Myrnin is waiting" she said and I sniggered, the vamp was more than mental!

_Claire's POV_

I kissed Shane goodbye, it took a bit longer than I had expected but it didn't bother me the longer I spent with Shane the less with Myrnin he was nice but sometimes I wasn't in the mood for his craziness. I started up the portal and let it click to Myrnin's lab I waved goodbye and stepped through. It was an interesting experience every time but I was quite used to it now. I now stood in the lab which had all the lights on and the towers of books and mechanisms hanging precariously all over the room. "Myrnin?" I said not too loudly as he was a vampire he could hear my heartbeat "I'm over here" I heard him say so I put my bag down by the door for the portal and stepped around a pile of books to be greeted by black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Shanes POV._

Ok it was getting late now. Claire had left this morning at 10 and said it was a short day and yet here it was 6 o'clock and she still wasn't home. I was majorly stressing and if that maniac Myrnin had done something to her I would be staking him at a first given chance. Eve looked worried. She'd got up late with Michael and was now just as freaked out as me. Michael was constantly looking back and forth from his phone and me. Questioning i guess to call Myrnin or Amelie. Eve finally broke the anxious silence "I'm sure she's fine, we all know Claire she's probably just caught up in work" but from the hint of negativity in her voice it was obvious she didn't' believe what she was saying.

Michael shot up. "Dude!" I shouted he'd scared the shit out of me. He looked extremely nervous "I need to see Amelie, she needs me. Don't go out without my permission" he left just like that, but being vampire and all it probably helped with quick getaways. "Well" Eve said "I'm just going to ignore that and carry on with my life" she paused "Coming?"

"where" I asked "To Myrnin's lab of course! We're going to get Claire" I couldn't say no to that so i went to grab our bag of vampire attacking equipment and found her ready and waiting with the car keys. "Let's go" I said and headed out the door.

_Michael POV_

Amelie needed me, she wanted to tell me something, and she'd called me through the connection between us... God did I hate being vampire sometimes! I was already in my car heading to the town hall and turned into the underground parking. I was still worried about Claire and Eve and Shane because I expected they were all in danger right now but somehow i thought this was relevant to the situation and it was bad. The guards let me straight through all the way to her office. I edged the door open "take a seat Michael I have some important news that may affect you" Amelie said from the other side of the room. It sounded serious and dangerous and I didn't like it at all.

"A new vampire has arrived in town" she began, I felt my stomach drop "she has a 'gift' that isn't the kind she uses for good" what is it i was about to ask but Amelie answered before the words left my lips "she has the power to shape shift into other vampires, it's unusual and I thought she'd died many years ago. She was fond of Myrnin years ago and I think she may have gone to see him. The problem, she's not used to having to control her thirst around humans, if any appear in her way she will drain them from the moment she sees them. She was made by Myrnin; she probably has the degenerative disease we had. She's dangerous and she needs to be treated and Claire is the only one with the correct knowledge of the cure but Claire is also the one to see Myrnin today." I felt sick, what if worse had come to worst. I shook my head and Amelie spoke one last time before i left "her name is Estella, Michael and I need you to do your best you understand what could've happened."


	3. Chapter 3

_Claire POV._

I'm not dead, well I don't think I am although it does smell like death here where-ever here is... It wasn't Myrnin that had been in the lab. Most defiantly not Myrnin, it looked like him but he moved differently, he was more vicious and not the crazy vamp I know. A serious pain was shooting down my neck. Had François been at me again? I tried a groan but my throat had seized up it seemed a struggle just to breath. It can't have been Myrnin which had done this, could it? I attempted to open my eyes but it made no difference to the levels of black, oh my god where am I? A very small ray of light was clearing in my vision. I'm dying aren't I. A searing pain surged through my body I was in agony I started writhing in pain I was sure of it but i was so numb in pain it was impossible to know. I passed out and fell back into the dumb deep black of unconsciousness perhaps waiting for death.

_Shane POV._

Eve and I were speeding through Morganville heading for Myrnin's lab, he was going to get it if had even touched Claire, the psycho. Where was Michael? We seriously needed him right now for vamp back-up! We turned into the end of the alley and jumped out of the car "You ready for this" I asked Eve "sure" she replied nervously so she obviously wasn't very confident about this rescue mission at all. We barged through the door and down the steps, stakes at the ready but before I even got a chance to injure some vampire skin i was flung across the room and hit the bookcase I was passing out i could tell but Eve, Claire they were both in danger right now and I was sat here doing nothing. My eyes started to close but the last thing I saw kept me awake for just another second, Myrnin but mentally pouncing onto Eve and her screams echoing around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick thank you to the people who have subscribed and reviewed! I'm very grateful x

_Claire POV_

I'm still here, I don't know how long I've been here or where here even is all I know is that I've been passed out. a lot. and I'm going slowly insane in pain. Shane, I wish Shane knew I was here he would stop the pain, Shane. It appeared I'd got myself knocked out again. Typical. but more comfortable than being awake.

_Eve POV_

God did this hurt; I can't really remember what happened. Shane shot off across the room. I was being jumped on and now I was here. It was dim but I wasn't really paying attention to my surrounding as my neck was burning so badly I thought it was on fire. I writhed I pain and inside was nearly praying for the end. A dark figure loomed over me as a scream left my body. I was terrified but not for long, I got hit in the head and fell into a senseless drowsy place.

_Michael POV_

I was heading for the lab; Estella was going to pay if she'd touched anyone. I don't understand why Amelie sent me rather than an army of badass vamps. Maybe she thought I'd get the job done quicker with less mess. I ran from the town hall straight to the lab and thrashed through the door but when I stepped in I felt like running back out. Shane was lying on the floor in the corner of the room with a huge cut split across his forehead, blood poured all over his clothes and he looked almost dead. He was stirring which was good he might still have a chance but what was he even doing here? Before i could get to him I heard a vamp enter the room (I could tell as there was no heartbeat) It was Estella or it must have been as I didn't recognise her at all and she looked like she hadn't had the strains of Morganville on her. "Your Amelie's" she said her voice was sharp and seductive, I just nodded "Well we'll have to do something with you" she whispered and before i knew it she'd pounced and she was strong. I saw the bag that belonged to Shane filled with vamp killing equipment I reached for it as i dodged a grab from Estella's teeth. I pulled out a stake (wooden luckily) and aimed for her heart but sadly the tables turned, she pulled it out of my hand and dug it right into my chest, I yelled in agony as it paralysed me and couldn't help but be dragged away helpless. The last thing I saw before she pulled me through the portal was Shane's eyes open, a shot of pain across his face and pure shock and horror as the events of the day passed through his head and as blood splattered onto my shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

_Shane POV_

Well wasn't I in heaps of trouble, Michael just disappeared through the portal looking more dead than usual and there was a mentally scary vamp lady dragging him away. Oh my god where was Eve? where was Claire? At least I knew where I was, lying on the floor in Myrnin's lab with blood all over me. Great, this_ was_ my favourite vamp killing shirt! I slowly started to get up but it was almost impossible with the dizzyness going on in my head. I leant againist a table and struggled to balance. I put my hand to my head and found a huge cut going across it. I hated going to the doctors and all at least this is Morganville, _they don't ask questions_. I needed to clear my head. get a plan or something, maybe at least get my head fixed. I stumbled out of the lab and saw the vamp killing bag left on the floor. Next to it were the keys to Eve's car. I picked them and then considered how dangerous driving would be in my condition but I thought about how Eve and Claire were both in danger I could tell and Michael had been staked. So as the only one left I guess I should go save their asses. At least it will make up for me joining that stupid club. My head was spinning again so I had to sit on one of the steps and take it slow out into the alley and into the car. It was still dark so I did my best to be wary while trying not to topple over with the blazing concussion now in my head. I jumped into the car, checked the back seats and headed off, slowly, which was quite difficult but had to be done. I pulled up at the hospital and wandered inside. I had to get my head bandaged up then off to save the others. It was done and I was ready to leave within half an hour so I headed for Founders Square. Amelie was the last to speak to Michael so maybe she knew where he was. I was going to kick her ass if she'd sent that freaky vamp on him, he may be a bloodsucker but he's still Michael.

_Amelie POV_

__There was some paraphernalia out in the hall, it involved a human I could tell that and from inside my office was hoping that they could just be quiet. To shut up the madness I went to the door. Stood between two of my more robust guards held Shane Collins, he didn't look to good with a huge bandage across his head "What brings you here" I asked I wanted a quick answer I didn't have time for childish problems "Michael's been staked and taken off into the portal by a creepy vamp lady and I was wondering what you knew about her because Eve and Claire are gone too" he said and it made me take him a bit more seriously "Let him go" I said to the guards "b-but" one spoke "let him go." I said again, they dropped him and turned their back immediately that time "come in Mr Collins we have a lot to talk about" and I was afraid of the worst Estella was evil and uncontrollable, they could all be dead from what I knew, such a loss I thought as I shut the door behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

_Shane POV_

Well at the least to say I was in trouble. Amelie had told me about this new vamp Estella turning up out of the blue when she was thought to be dead, how Michael had turned up at Myrnin's because of Estella and how it was probably too late for Claire and Eve and Michael. Thinking that made my heart sink, a world without Claire would be impossible without Michael and Eve as well. I hadn't given up yet though, if Claire had died the least I could do would be to save her body and give her a formal goodbye. I felt completely sick as I walked slowly out onto Founders Square and wandered towards Eve's huge car. What if she never got to drive it again? I got in and decided to head back home and regroup my brain as no-one else was coming.

_Claire POV_

OK I'm awake, and the smell here is disgusting. I opened my eyes to be greeted by grogginess. I started to sit up. It was slow progress but it was working. My neck was still throbbing and as I pressed my fingers to it I felt two rather large holes raw in my skin. What the heck was going on. I stumbled to my feet at last but stood still for what seemed like forever before the ground stopped spinning. It was dark but not as dark as it had been before, mists of light surrounded me and in the dim light I could see just how unclean my body looked. God did I want a shower. I slowly but more steady than my first attempt started to edge along the floor hoping to recognise something. To my surprise I felt the tingling sensation that was the portal. I felt pure relief run over me. But it seemed too easy considering I had been left to rot. I let the connection in my brain fix to the Glass House and felt it click into position, it was ready to go I could leave right this second. I heard movement and it scared the tiny bit of life left in me nearly to death and I wasn't far off. I hurled myself through the portal and locked it shut the moment I felt hard ground under my feet. Whatever had moved back there couldn't of wanted me that much as no-one came through. I turned around to see the living room looking as normal as ever with Shane's controllers casually thrown on the sofa. I started to head over to knock them off and have a nap when the front door opened and a miserable looking Shane wandered in with huge bags under his eyes and a bandage on his head. what had been going on? "Claire?" he said his whole face lighting up "yeah that's my name" I replied as sarcastically as Eve might have, he ran over to me and swept me into a warm hug but as his fingers stroked my neck I felt his whole body shiver and I heard his gasp as he felt the raw holes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Shane POV_

She could NOT be a vamp. Claire could definitely not be a vamp and she knew what I was thinking. "Shane" she whispered I could only moan back. I started to lean away from her before she stopped me from going and said "Shane I'm not, I know I'm not" into my ears I paused, she wouldn't be lying would she? I stepped back and looked her up and down while holding her hands. It then occurred to me that she would be paler than when I last saw her which she was but not like Michael more I've been dead for the last day and had just woken up. and her hands were completely frozen but that could of been because of where she'd been. "Shane, I am not a vamp. I know I'm not" I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes the truth would be told there "Shane" she said it clearly and perfectly obvious that I was going to have to. I slowly scanned up her body and locked onto her eyes. They were brown. I almost died of happiness inside, she wasn't a vamp! She smiled, it was clear I had shown my emotions on my face. "You OK now" she asked me her eyebrows raised with slight sarcasm "I'm not the one with bite marks in my neck" I replied she giggled but with uncertainty in her voice "what's with the head injury?" she asked "well while you were being bitten me and Eve came looking for your, we went to Myrnin's as Michael left to go see Amelie but when we walked in something threw me across the room, I passed out and Eve got taken away as when I woke up Michael was being dragged off by a creepy vamp and Eve wasn't there any more." she just gaped at me "I went to see Amelie and she told me the vamp was called Estella, she's new to town and has the power to change herself into other vamps" Claire looked shocked "You went to see Amelie?" she laughed then continued "That explains why I thought Myrnin was in the lab, she must've taken him and turned into him!" I then remembered Claire was covered in dirt and had fang marks in her neck. "I think you need to see a doctor about your neck" she pressed her fingers against the marks "let me have a shower first and then we can go" I kind of agreed with her a shower probably would suit her right now. I let her go up the stairs and played on the xbox until she was ready. She looked beautiful as always and I kissed her just enough to make up for the lost day. We headed out the door and headed to the hospital.

**ps: sorry this chapter isn't as exciting as the others might have been but you need one to keep the story together so come back soon next chapter= eeekk!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of updating, I've been a bit busy recently but I'm back so let's carry on...**

Eve's POV

I was awake now I knew it for certain and I didn't feel good at all, my head was dizzy and I was still lying on the floor, I'm still in the gloomy dark and I didn't like it all. I want Michael to come and wrap his arms around me and to see Claire and Shane alive. My neck started with it's unbearable pain, my hand shot up and I could feel the deep marks in my neck. I was blinking a lot and each time my vision was improving, slowly but defiantly the darkness seemed to clear making it look as clear as walking through Morganville in the summer. I had a strange feeling I wasn't the same Eve as the one who had entered this room to begin with and I also had a hunch that I was right about that.

Claire POV

We went to the hospital, I had my neck checked on and as this is Morganville nobody questions bite marks- if your alive be grateful and move on. The nurse seemed amused seeing Shane but he had only been there an hour ago getting his head fixed up. We headed back home in Eve's car and wandered back to the house, I'd been bitten once already today so I was taking my chances and not legging it to the door. Shane and I hung around the house for a while just discussing the recent events. By the end of it we both had decided we needed to find Eve and Michael faster than a vampire running from the sun. I considered that Eve or Michael could be in the same place as I was so I attempted the portal's. It worked because it clicked onto the same darkness I'd come through. We loaded up on vamp-harming equipment and readied ourselves to enter, I was completely terrified to the bone. I had heard something back there and I'd been there in agony for hours as well, it wasn't a place you wanted to return to any time soon! "5,4,3" Shane started "2,1" we said together before we jumped into the oblivion. We landed with a thud and helped each other up, I felt much more protected with Shane by my side "You okay?" he asked me as I was slightly frozen on the spot I was on, completely scared out of my wits but happier he was there. I could only nod in reply. We slowly stepped away from the portal Shane gripping me tightly and me squeezing just as hard back, I was **not** letting go for was a sudden movement in the black, I was sure it was the same thing from earlier. A growl emerged from it's corner before a very pale (paler than usual) Michael stepped out and took one very slow step forward before an arm pulled his back into the dark and his screams echoed around us shaking me to the bone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Michael POV_

Estella dragged me back; I felt her nails claw into my already weak body causing me to howl in pain. I could partly see Claire and Shanes terrified expressions, they were clinging tightly together you could see the bond between them but I could also see the fang marks in Claire's neck and they were fresh. I scream again as Estella clawed at my throat right in the scars of my first fang marks. Claire staggered forward reaching towards me "MICHAEL" she screamed. I tried to tell her not to move but I was a bit tied up in my own problems. Shane dragged her back to safety and in my head I thanked him. I couldn't bare the guilt if Claire got hurt, that had happened too may times before. Estella slowly released her grip on my throat but I was a bit dizzy giving her enough time to slowly drag me away into the black.

_Shane POV_

I was still holding Claire, I couldn't let her go she'd get hurt and Estella had already taken her once I wasn't going to let it happen again while I was here. We watched as Michael's feet disappeared, Claire could only gulp, I knew how she felt. For some spontaneous reason I reach down and kissed her it was deep and hot and the feeling of having her next to me mad the protective instinct in my grow. I don't know how long we stood there but we came apart when a noise came from behind us. We slowly turned and stepped slowly backwards. "Cl-Claire?" a voice spluttered "Myrnin!" she squeaked very quietly, a coughing fit started from his end of the room. Claire looked me in the eye and together we approached Myrnin's broken corpse of a body. "Myrnin?" Claire said it clearly this time "Yes,y-es" he started coughing again. "What are you doing here?" she asked I checked behind us for any attacks from behind, it was all clear "Estella, do you know of her? her gift?" Claire just nodded but it was clear Myrnin understood "she is why I'm here, it's rather obvious of her intentions don't you think?" his voice was still musky and dark from his coughing fit . "I knew it wasn't you" Claire said. Myrnin's eyes lit up in the dark, I didn't like the way he looked at her it was too affectionate for my liking "I expected you would notice the change in my character" he paused and raised his eyebrows at us "now if you wouldn't mind would you please get me out of these chains" they were silver which made it clear why he was looking so put out. We just about to lean down to work out the best way to get it off when Michael's screaming started again and Myrnin's face became paler than I've ever seen a vamp's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Claire's POV**

We turned and I completely freaked out Michael was lying on the floor moaning back in the dim light while a replica of him stood just centimetres away from him snarling at us. I was completely frozen but Myrnin whispered from behind "Run! she wants me more" Shane dragged me to the side and I could tell he was thinking way too quickly for his brain while mine had just frozen. Estella stepped forward one step before Shane yelled "RUN" and dragged me into the darkness I staggered but made it but I could sense Estella was the type of vamp that enjoyed to play with it's food. Myrnin started shouting again but I couldn't make him out something about the old warehouses in the rough part of town but I wasn't paying attention. Shane said something but that was unclear too but my brain was starting to pick up and I heard the word portal. I couldn't though I didn't know where we were as we'd been running for a minute and we couldn't leave Michael! My brain was now up to speed and I realised I was wandering around with a stake in my hand and was not using it, I was about to start arguing with myself for being so stupid when Michael started screaming again and I was now dragging Shane back towards him with my stake held high, Estella was behind but skipping playfully and giggling madly but it was strange because she sounded like a messed up Michael. I was terrified now but determined to get Michael out now before anything else could happen to him, the pain he'd been through sounded bad enough and now he had an evil twin. He hadn't had a good day. I looped around with Shane at my heels and yelled out something about Michael and leaving, Shane understood and scooped him up, it looked funny but now was not the time for thinking about a bro-mance. I knew where I was now and found the portal and let it click into place, we'd have to come back for Myrnin but just as the portal snapped into place a male voice echoed behind us, it wasn't Shane, Michael (that's the real one or not) or Myrnin it was evil and dark and sent chills down my spine.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Estella POV_**

Well smack me on the cheek and call me stupid but that was Bishop. It looked like dear little Claire had met him before by the way her heartbeat and sped up so much I was suspecting her tiny little body to take off. He purred a greeting to Myrnin then turned to me but I was Michael "Estella please get out of your disguise I dislike not talking to a real person" his snake like eyes flickered around the room towards my prey and I saw his face lighten up before going back to his powerful glare. As it was him I pulled off my second skin and with the most seductive voice possible said "anything for you master". It was obvious he enjoyed me being his toy and he knew I was much more important than that slut that was Ysandre. I loathed her. Bishop stepped closer to me and slipped his arm around my body and turned us to face Myrnin. "Oh you silly fool Myrnin, I do pity you" Myrnin just closed his eyes and moaned, I sniggered he was worthless. It then occurred to me that the sound of beating hearts had stopped and as I turned my head around I saw the portal close although the real Michael made a very quiet noise that resembled a sigh. Oh god he LIKED humans. For heavens sake what had the world come to. I was with Bishop all the way, get rid of Amelie, kill off the humans and enjoy Morganville for ourselves. Bishop was now eyeing me up but I ignored him and tried to look sexy. I feared him madly but being his sounded better than alone.

**_Shane POV_**

At least Claire knew how to work to portals. It was completely disgusting watching Estella remove Michael off her. She peeled off the skin from the fang marks on her neck and pulled it down her body revealing her pale skin, sleek blonde hair and pale brown eyes. She was tall but next to Bishop looked like a rag doll, breakable and vulnerable. When Bishop turned to look at Claire and I, I reached for her as my face completely froze in shock. I couldn't even believe it was him. How was it possible? Wasn't he supposed to be sealed away not hiring new vamps! The moment he turned away Claire lead me through the portal silently as possible and we landed back in glass house. Where Eve lay dead on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

_Claire POV._

Holy shit, that could not be Eve. I was not living in Morganville without Eve. But there she was lying on the floor with all the colour drained out of her body and easily recognised fang marks in her neck, I felt a pang of pain in my own neck and felt the still fresh wounds at least I knew I'd be fine after the trip to the hospital but Eve looked like she was at a point of no return. She looked simply dead and Shane and I were still just standing there hand in hand in front of a portal leading to Bishop. I finally saw sense and closed the portal behind us I then as calmly as possible approached Eve's pale body although I think I'd screamed when I first saw her and I defiantly heard Shane struggle for breath. He was still frozen in position but came with me when I started to move towards her but he didn't seem that willing. I looked over her, her eyes were open but completely glazed over and looked empty of ever having emotion again. I started crying and leant against Shane, we'd now lost Michael and Eve I don't think either of us would last much longer and I think I'd just collapsed. Shane started crying as well but silently while I sobbed and felt the house try to comfort us, it wasn't working but I was grateful it reacted.

We cried for what must have been hours. Shane stopped pretty quickly and just stared at her body while I just kept going, every time I started to stop I'd simply open my eyes and see Shane's tear stained face and start all over again. How could this happen Eve was supposed to stick around not _die. _Finally I decided it was enough moping around Eve would want us to do something with her body rather than leaving it in the middle of the room gathering dust. I fell out of Shane's arms, we'd somehow ended up on the couch so I had to slide out of his tight grasp. My movement completely woke him out of the trance he was in, his eyes were almost as blank as Eve's. I stumbled over to her body and nearly collapsed over the shock of properly looking at her again. I silently leant down and touched her skin. She was completely frozen, I decided to remove her destroyed make-up. I ran upstairs and into her room. I gasped thinking about how the owner was now dead. I had to cling onto the wall to regain some thought other than despair and rummaged around until I found her make-up remover. I crept back downstairs to find Shane leaning over her body with only despair showing on his face. I bent down and removed her pale get up hoping to find rosy cheeks underneath to be greeted by more white. I held my breath to stop myself curling over and crying again. Once her face was clean she looked like an sleeping angel. It became to much so I had to talk to someone other than Shane for the fact he couldn't speak. That person was going to be Amelie and I was going to get revenge for Eve, I had a hunch of who it was and I was going to take her down no matter what the cost.


	13. Chapter 13

Shane POV

Claire left the house after showering, downing a cup of coffee and calling someone that I suspected was Amelie, she then kissed me goodbye and ran off with a stake in hand. I on the other hand was still completely frozen on the couch staring at Eve's still body. I slowly got up and went to find some coffee, I seriously needed the boost but I couldn't bring myself to look at Eve when I passed her and I had to run the rest of the way to the kitchen. I shook as I tried to pour the coffee and finally got it down without spilling any. I heard a groan from somewhere in the house and thought that Claire had come back from her mad mission (she'd been muttering something about revenge) but it went again and it didn't sound like Claire. I walked back into the living room to find Eve's body had moved. "What the fuck?" I asked the empty house and in reply I received another groan, I followed it behind the couch to find Eve with bright wide-open eyes that were gleaming such a bright red I nearly shit my pants. She then groaned again and I made a noise that might've sounded like a girly scream but if anyone asked I sighed. I ran behind the couch to look at her properly, surely this was some stupid joke by some dickhead from down the road but when she sat up I think I pulled a Bella Swan and 'forgot to breathe'. I stumbled backwards as she croaked "Shane?" I stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity until her head popped up and she shot from the floor to the stairs "God I do need a shower and I have a major headache, Shane be a sweetie and get me some paracetamol while I'm getting rid of this filth". She then disappeared up the stairs and I heard the bathroom door slam followed by a scream so loud I think one of my eardrums burst. I still hadn't moved from my frozen spot just infront of the couch and when Eve appeared infront of me quicker than light I couldn't move then but at least at this point one thought had reached my dumbfounded mind 'Eve was a fucking vampire"


	14. Chapter 14

Claire POV

I headed through Morganville very wary that there was something dangerous hiding underneath, Amelie had to help now as now the vamps were in major danger. I walked very quickly through town with a stake hidden up my sleeve (quite literally) and was hoping the dying sun was going to last a lot longer than it took for me to get to vamp central. When I arrived I caught a glimpse of myself in a car window- puffy eyed and a strange determined look, if I hadn't known it was me I wouldn't have recognized myself. I arrived at the town hall and just scowled at the vamp guards until amelie appeared herself behind them and said "Let her through she's with me" she looked unhappy and stern "I've a feeling you're not having a very good day Claire" she said and lead the way through the funeral styled building "you could say that by the fact I've been bitten, watched Estella take Michael's skin and oh yes Eve's dead" I felt my eyes tingle with the feeling of tears but I think my tear ducts had dried up. Amelie stopped and actually looked vaguely shocked "I'm sorry about Eve, she may have been disrespectful to vampire kind but she was very brave and an important part of the community, we shall give her a proper send off don't worry" she had a look of sympathy for me geez did I feel special, Amelie had sympathy for me "if you were my kind though Claire you wouldn't feel the loss you do now, death becomes less effective when you see so much" she paused and continued walking in silence, we reached a random room that I didn't recognize and Amelie sat down on a large throne like chair in the corner "Now tell me about Michael and anything else you saw" so I told her through many false starts and stutters all about Michael and Myrnin and then the wonderful cliffhanger that was Bishop still being part of the living dead when I finished I dropped to the floor and started sobbing again "I can't thank you enough for your troubles Claire but I think the best thing you can do now is go home and mourn those you have lost, go on I'll get Hannah to drive you home" I nodded after clearing up my tears and one of Amelie's guards appeared from no-where and summoned Hannah. I was deposited home in a steady feeling of depression.

Eve POV

Christ almighty help me and all things holy I was not a vampire I could not, would not be a vampire. I hurtled down the stairs seeing Shane still staring dumbstruck at the stairs "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE" I screamed at him as the front door slowly opened and Claire walked through she saw me and just stared "WHAT THE FUCK" she shouted at me and looked from me to Shane "HOW THE **_H__ELL_** ARE YOU WALKING AGAIN!"she asked looking horror struck "I DON'T KNOW!" I replied and I felt my eyes tingle with tears but they weren't falling I then felt a burning thirst flare in my throat and I craved for the blood I could hear pulsing through Shane and Claire's bodies how good it would feel to rip their necks apart and let the hot liquid poor down my throat. I could feel the animal inside me awaken as I felt my body tense and fall into a crouch and get ready to ponce. I shook like a cat and then lept.


End file.
